It is common for computer programs to need to be loaded simultaneously with one or more support components in order to function properly. For example, a program in the PHP scripting language may need to be loaded simultaneously with a language runtime for the PHP scripting language, and possibly other support components. Where such a program makes use of a feature of the PHP scripting language that first appeared in a particular version of the PHP scripting language, the loaded language runtime for the PHP scripting language must be recent enough to support this feature.